


the two gay moms and the resplendent quickie

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Magic Cock, So... No Extra Therapy Bills For Now, Swan Queen - Freeform, Walked In On But Henry Doesn't Know What He Walked In On, g!p Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: Emma and Regina have been passing ships in the night, but when they finally have time to be together... well, things don't go according to plan. Swan Queen. Smutty One Shot.





	the two gay moms and the resplendent quickie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphicLittleThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicLittleThing/gifts).



> I'm working on the next chapter of "just come and set me free (and I'll be with you)" but I've had some writers block, as I've mentioned, and some friends suggested writing a one shot. And I'm a horny bitch in general, so... voila! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and it makes you just as horny as I am!

 “Hurry, we don’t have much time.” Regina struts to shut the blinds of the windows in her office. It’s facing Mifflin and the last thing either of them wants is to be a spectacle.

 

“Please, even if we did, I don’t think I could take this slow, babe.” Emma chuckles breathily as she unbuttons her jeans and shimmies them to mid-thigh. She exhales shakily as she watches Regina walk back over to her oak desk, lower her own slacks and panties to the same position, and bend over the desk, showcasing her glistening pussy for Emma’s greedy eyes.

 

Work had been long and grueling all of that January and it caused her and Regina to become passing ships in the night. When Regina would leave for the Mayor’s office in the morning, Emma would be slipping into bed. When Regina got home from the office, Emma would be sprinting out the mansion to take over for her father.

 

Suffice to say, the graveyard shift was giving her blue balls... or blue clit? Whatever. Today is the day to remedy it though. She had the day shift for the first time in a month and her shift ended at two in the afternoon because Ruby—god bless her—agreed to cover. Regina planned to leave early too and arrived at the mansion a few minutes after the blonde.

 

That gives them an hour window to fuck like rabbits before Henry gets home from school.

 

The kid might be a senior in high school, but he was still a major clit block. As he grows, he becomes much needier, which was surprising to them both, but while Regina revels in it, Emma just wants to explore their relationship. They’ve been together for a few months now. It only took Emma two years of marriage to finally realize Hook was a piece of garbage and break it off, and Regina was the one to accidentally spills her feelings over a bottle of tequila. The rest is history.

 

The future? It looks mighty hot and sweaty.

 

Regina’s impatient huff reminds her that they’re on borrowed time, so she quick tugs down her panties and waves her hand. A long, thick appendage sprouts from her clit and she gives it a few strokes to test out the feel and sensitivity. Her magic can sometimes go haywire when she’s this horny, but it feels just right.

 

She doesn’t waste any time, sliding the tip through the copious amount of arousal that must’ve built up throughout the day in anticipation. It’s not like Emma is faring much better. She’s been desperate for her lover for weeks.

 

So, she doesn’t hesitate or keep them waiting any longer. With a strong, fast thrust, she buries her cock in Regina’s soaking pussy and they both nearly mewl in relief.

 

“Fuck, Emma.” Regina’s hands scramble to grip the edge of the wooden desk by her head and she holds on for dear life as Emma starts pounding, in and out, hard and fast. Their frantic movements are jolting the desk so viciously that the container of pens scatter across the floor. “Emma!”

 

She fucks her with that pent-up desperation, her fingers digging into the curvaceous muscles of Regina’s ass so she can watch her cock slide in and out of the brunette, whose pussy is clenching around her in a deliriously good way. Fucking this woman never loses that spark of excitement and Emma only wishes they had been doing this since shy hellos and introductions that cold night on the Mifflin mansion walkway. 

 

Regina’s moans become muffled when her mouth presses against a leather planner that had been laying on the desk. They will thank every god to ever exist for that fact later.

 

Emma pistons faster and goes deeper, her thighs slapping against Regina’s and her nails digging into the flesh of Regina’s ass. The clenching around her becomes vice-like and Regina jerks forward, shaking and twitching. She’s coming, hard, and Emma’s about to follow her when she hears it.

 

The front door slammed and there’s footsteps jogging toward the office when they hear their son calling out, “Moms?”

 

Regina’s still shaking with aftershocks from her monster orgasm, but Emma can feel her muscles tensing in panic, because fuck, their son _cannot_ walk in on his mother bent over her office desk with her pants and panties around her thighs while his other mother has her magic penis sheathed in her deliciously tight pussy. He does _not_ need to see _that_.

It’s Emma quick thinking that saves them all thousands of dollars in therapy bills. She wraps her arm around Regina’s waist and drags her back and down. Emma plops onto the desk chair and Regina lands solidly on her lap with Emma’s throbbing cock still buried deep in her. The blonde rolls the desk chair forward so their lower half is completely obscured by the desk.

 

Regina’s only given a second to run a hand through her hair and look fairly put together other than how flushed she looks. Emma, on the other hand, looks a mess. She’s still on the edge of blowing her load and Regina’s hot, wet cunt is pulsating around her.

 

And that’s when Henry walks through the office doors. He gives them a quick glance before turning his attention back to his phone— _thank fuck._

 

“Hey, moms.” Henry greets them absentmindedly.

 

“What’re you doing home early, sweetheart?” Regina croaks out huskily and Emma bites her lip to keep from moaning at the lust she can hear in her girlfriend’s voice.

 

It’s then that Henry gives them his full attention and his narrowing eyes has Emma sweating. And if Regina’s pussy could stop spasming and squeezing her cock rhythmically, that would be great! She’s on the verge of coming inside her while their son stands across the room, and no child needs to see their mothers orgasm face.

 

“What’re you guys doing?” Henry asks, pointing at them. He thankfully doesn’t move any closer though. If he did, he might be able to see that Regina’s slacks are down to her mid-thigh and Emma’s own thighs are nude and pressed against Regina’s bare ass. That’s not even mentioning the amount of cum that’s coating her skin from Regina’s orgasm.

 

“I was working from home, wasn’t feeling too well, and your mother came to sit with me a bit,” Regina lies smoothly.

 

Henry buys it, probably because his phone pings and he’s lost all interest in their conversation. “Alright. Well, I hope you feel better, mom. You think it would be okay if I spend the night at Nick’s house? We have a project to work on.”

 

“Yes!” Regina smiles a bit too broadly to not be suspicious and Emma’s weak “yep” from behind her should’ve given him pause. Regina usually never lets him go anywhere without getting all of the details.

 

“Cool, thanks. I’m gonna pack a bag then head out. I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Henry turns tail and jogs up the staircase to his room and they sigh with relief as they listen to him rummage around his room for things he’ll need to pack.

 

“Well, that was close,” Regina mutters.

 

“As am I, babe,” Emma whines. Emma grabs the sexy love handles on Regina’s waist and tries to move her. The brunette hesitates. Their son is upstairs at the moment, but he will come back down soon and will pass by the door.

 

Regina bites her lip then waves her hand to shut the office double doors and lock them. She looks over her shoulder at an over eager Emma and wags her finger. “You have to be quiet.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

Regina narrows her eyes for a second then flattens her palms against the desk top and starts thrusting back onto Emma’s cock. She’s so tight after that strong orgasm earlier and Emma has to bite her lip so hard she tastes blood to keep quiet.

 

Suddenly there’s stomping down the stairs and Regina freezes, but Emma can’t even control herself at this point. Her hips lift up off the chair to fuck the brunette from a new angle. Henry’s footsteps walk past the office without pause and his distracted, oblivious departing goodbye makes Regina sigh with relief.

 

With the coast clear, Regina starts meeting her thrusts with vigor. The desk is creaking with their movement now and their thighs keep slapping together, and it’s perfect. She loves that extra stimulation. It only takes a few more seconds before Emma comes, and fuck, it’s good. It’s been too long. Regina groans and collapses onto the desk, and Emma can’t resist giving that voluptuous ass a nice slap.

 

Yeah, she’s gonna have to hire a new deputy. The night shift is dead to her.


End file.
